The Revelation of Rin's Sexual Adventures
by DogOfChullain
Summary: Two one-shots with no relation to each other, except for the inclusion of Rin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night**

 **I would like to let people know that I do not condone the molestation of other person's, this is a work of fiction. If you truly think that I support this, I ask you to please leave this story and to not let the door hit your ass on the way out. Also, I wish to give credit to my fellow member, Bloody Hero, for giving me this idea and helping me to flesh it out.**

 **Line**

"Gah! This is bullshit," yelled a young woman of about 20 years of age.

She stands at 5'6", with long, wavy black hair, which she holds within two "tails", one on each side of her head. She is wearing a tight, red sweater which is strained against her large chest, with a short black skirt covering the necessary parts of her lower body. Her legs are encased in tight black knee socks and she has contained her feet within brown dress shoes. She has also embellished her chest with a white cross. She was currently walking down the street on her way to the train station, after another day of classes at the Clock Tower. The reason behind her outburst, was that she has finally reached her edge. She is stressed from the amount of work that has from her studies, from the blatant discrimination shown to her at the Clock Tower, and from her lack of funds due to her hobby of jewel crafting and for choosing to study here, at the most prestigious and most expensive school she could have chosen. But most of all, she was pissed with her sister because of all the bragging she does about her and her precious senpai.

She continued to have these thoughts for some time until she had finally entered the correct metro line. The car she had entered was already full, so she was forced to stand by the door until it would begin to clear out at the next station. After a few minutes more of waiting, the doors closed and the train began to move. When the train started there was a slight jerk and Rin was pushed forward into the door by someone behind her. Suddenly, she felt a hand slightly skim across the bottom of her skirt. She looked back and saw man who looked to be in his late-twenties. Initially she looked suspiciously at him, but eventually passed it off as a coincidence. However, when the hand persisted and had eventually moved to grip her from over her skirt, she finally turned towards and smiled at him. Everyone around the two who saw the interaction, assumed it was a friendly smile and that the two were only friends. However, to the intended target, he knew that if he screwed up in any way, that this would be his final day.

"Do you care to tell me, why you are touching me," Rin asked as she began to emanate a deathly aura.

"Well, I could not help but notice the beauty ahead of me, and I could not control myself. However, I cannot help but notice, that you seem quite stressed," the man said as he continued to grope her.

She began to blush madly at that and began sputtering at the, what she considered madness, that came from his mouth. She began to slightly glare at him, but could not help but consider the fact that if some person she didn't know could tell, then what if someone who was an accomplice of hers knew, then it could be passed throughout the Clock Tower. While she was worrying about this, she felt him move his hand under her skirt and begin to rub his hand over her panties. She wanted to yelp, but she did not want to risk anyone who studied with her to see this disgraceful act.

"Stop this, right now dammit," Rin threatened as her smile tightened exponentially.

"Would you truly wish for me not to continue to worship the masterpiece of beauty that is your body. If you would let me, I could help relieve you of your stress," he said as his hand caressed her ass, rolling his hand over it.

She tried to find some kind of response to this, but none came to mind. She knew that she could deny herself no longer. She could see no lie within his words, she could tell that he truly believed his statement, and she was flattered. And so, she did not try to stop his actions physically, however she kept up the façade of trying to verbally stop him. Rin would not openly admit that she was enjoying this slightly, however it did excite her. She was excited to have some attention given to her, other than what was shown at the Clock Tower, and that she was feeling what her sister told her about.

The interaction between the two continued like this for the remaining half hour until the line reached her station, with the man groping her and Rin "continuing" to be angry at him. When the train had finally reached her station, she turned towards the man to give him a piece of her mind.

"What, is your name," Rin asked the man as they both left the car.

"Please, call me Johnathan," he replied giving her a slight bow.

"Well then, Johnathan, I have been having thoughts of what had just occurred, and I have decided that I shall allow this to continue. But, you must follow these two rules. One, we shall only meet on the train and nowhere else. Two, there shall never be any penetration of any sort," she said as she raised a finger for each rule, giving him her demands for these interactions to continue.

"I believe these terms are fair, and I shall follow them."

 **Line**

Three days later, the two met once more on the same car. They matched gazes and moved to be in positions where it would be passed off as a coincidence, rather than a planned meeting. Minutes later the doors closed and the train jerked forward, once more sending Rin into the door, and Johnathan into her. This time however, both of his arms went in front of her, as if to hold her upright. However, what was truly happening was that his left hand rose up and began to palm to bottom of her breast, while his right hand lowered and began to stroke her leg. She gasped lightly as his hand squeezed her breast.

His right hand however, slowly slid up her thigh, lightly scraping his nails along it. His hand then reached her waist, and it travelled around until it rested on her bum. He began to roughly grip her ass and she tried to keep in her moans from it. He got progressively rougher with each passing second, leaving slight bruises on her cheek. His hand began to slightly dip into her panties. As he did this slowly she did not notice, as she was too lost in the feeling of him groping her chest and continuing to grab her ass. However, the moment she felt his hand run against her bare ass cheek, she looked back at him.

"What are you doing," she harshly whispered, praying that they would not be found out.

"Well, I did say that I would help relieve you of your stress, and I can't do that through only groping," Johnathan said as he began to move his hand down lower until his fingers began to lightly run across her lips.

She moaned slightly louder at this, which caused some people to look their way. She tried her best to pass it off as a yawn from a long day, and as luck would have it, it worked. She looked at Johnathan and glared at him slightly, to which he only smirked. She glowered slightly, but then turned back to the door, making sure that she brought no attention towards them. She, was surprised when he grabbed her hand with the one that was groping her breast and brought it down to her side. Rin was wondering what he was doing before she felt something placed into her hand. She looked down and almost yelped when she saw the monstrous ten-inches laying in her hand.

"W-w-what are you doing," she stuttered as his hand still gripped hers.

"Ssshhhhh, I am giving you relief so, I just wanted some in return," he said as he made her move back and forth, slowly stroking him.

She blushed brightly at this, but said nothing to refute his point. Somewhere deep within her, that she wanted to do this, and couldn't stop herself from doing it. She never even noticed his hand had left hers until she felt it on her breast once more. Rin was surprised that even though he was not moving her hand anymore, that she continued to stroke him. The two continued with this until their ends had been met. Rin raised her hand to her mouth, feigning yawning to try and prevent her moans from leaving her mouth. While Johnathan quickly placed his member back within his pants to stop himself from ejaculating all over the door. The two stayed close together in silence until the next station was reached. They left the car and Rin dragged Johnathan to a secluded area within the station.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well, I have been helping you, so is it so wrong that I would like some compensation. Also, considering that I did not hear you complaining at all while you were stroking me off," he said while smirking at her as she blushed.

" _Cough, cough_ , yes well, as long as you remember our terms then it is fine," Rin said, blushing madly.

 **Line**

It has been a week since either person has seen the other. And for Rin, it has been an utter hell. Her life has not gotten any easier since they began and the stress is really starting to get to her. The talks with her sister have only made things worse, as she has been telling Rin about all of her escapades with her senpai. And, if she were honest, she has been horny ever since the last meeting with Johnathan.

Classes have ended for the day and Rin has once more set down the path for the station. When she arrived she once got into position as she saw Johnathan there and maneuvering to his own position. The two entered the train and it jerked to a start once more and the fell once more, with Rin against the door and Johnathan against her. His hand found her breast, and his other hand traveled down her stomach and into her panties, beginning to rub her slit. She moaned from the contact and tried to keep it in, and hidden from the people around them. This lasted for a few minutes before Johnathan posed a question.

"May I use your thighs to stroke myself?"

"Wh-what kind of question is that," Rin stuttered out, obviously flustered.

"Well, I know for a fact that you are as horny as I am, you were wet before I even reached your panties. And I know you want this as much as me. And you know that you will feel pleasure from it too," he said as he unzipped his pants and brought out his length.

She only nodded to each statement, knowing them to be true. "Fine, as long as you remember, no penetration."

"Fine, fine," he said as he slid his member between her thighs and pressed himself against her pussy through her panties. " _I know you'll be begging for more later_ ," he muttered under his breath.

She could feel the heat coming off of him as he stroked himself with her thighs. She could feel the entire size rubbing against her, only making her feel hotter. She was breathing heavily after a few minutes of this, and moaned slightly when she felt his head skim across her clit. The two continued on until Johnathan pushed himself forward and released himself on the inside of her skirt and the front of her panties. Their station was finally reached and they quickly left and went to a quiet area.

"Why did you do that," she asked as she pushed herself against him, breathing heavily, and red-faced.

"Well, I thought it was time to take this further, and I know just how horny you are, and just how much you want me. Especially after seeing and feeling my length," Johnathan said, as she could not deny his accusations.

After having a small war within her mind she finally came upon a decision, "Let's go to somewhere people won't find us."

The two went towards an unused restroom and entered and locked the door. He quickly turned around and grabbed Rin by the shoulders. She wasn't surprised by the show of dominance, as he has shown it before in their other interactions. He kissed her possessively, conquering her mouth as his own, as she moaned into his. Once he was done, as she was dazed from it, he grabbed the hem of her shirt at brought it above her chest and grabbed her chest.

"These are mine," he said to her as he pulled down her black lace bra and slapped one of her breasts. "I own them now."

"Y-yes, you do," she said as she moaned from the action.

She moaned louder as he continued to roughly grope her chest. He continued to grab her breast, until he finished with his bruising. He moved his hands up to her shoulders after giving one last slap to her chest, and then pushed her down to her knees. She made to unzip his pants and then released his member from its confines. She opened her mouth, and dragged her tongue along his length, tasting it as she reached the tip and suckled on it. Having enough of this, Johnathan grabbed ahold of Rin's twin tails and pulled her face flush against his pelvis. She gagged violently at this, having never taken anything of this length down her throat, never giving her previous partner a deep throat. This however, did not deter Johnathan as it only gave him more pleasure from the vibrations in her throat. Using his new "hand holds", he kept her head still and thrust himself into her throat. He continuously shoved himself down her throat, causing a bulge to appear visible in her throat and for her to gag more. He used Rin's throat for a few more minutes until he finally sheathed himself within her throat and released his seed, causing her to choke even more from the amount.

" _Cough, cough_ , th-that was more than what I expected, and better than I could dream of," Rin said as she finished swallowing all of his seed, coughing up what was caught in her throat.

"Heheheh, well, there is more to come, my little bitch," Johnathan said, smirking at her, as he turned around and placed her on her hands and knees. "Ready for more?"

Rin never got a chance to answer, as right after he asked that, he rammed himself into her, causing her to scream as this was the largest thing to ever enter her. She moaned in euphoria as the pleasure caused her to lose the strength in her arms, making her fall with her face lying on the floor. He smirked down at her, seeing her in her current state, causing him to swell in pride. He reached down and grabbed her twin tails, in order to pull her back into him, trying to stuff as much of him into her as he could. He continued to fuck her harder and pull her back, as this happened she was in complete heaven, her mouth hung open as her eyes rolled back into her head. He pounded her harder and harder and he moved both tails of hair into one hand and used the other one to smack her ass turning it bright red.

"How does this feel you little whore?"

He continued to use the bitch beneath him. He continued to relieve both of them of their own stress. And, she was loving it, she was loving the pleasure given to her. She knew, that after this, neither would want to continue with following the rules. Neither would find the need to follow the rules after this, she would want more of this pleasure, and they would not be able to continue doing this only on the train. Her thoughts however, were cut short because of several consecutive rough thrusts behind her, which rendered her almost unconscious. He released his hold on her hair, and she immediately fell to the floor, drool leaving her gaping mouth, mumbling incoherently from the intense feeling of pleasure. This proceeded for a few more minutes until Johnathan finally hilted himself within her, and released his seed.

"Heheh, that was great bitch," he said as he removed himself and gave her a slap on the ass, to which she moaned. He wrote something on a piece of paper and then stuck it inside her bra, "Here's my address for when you want more."

 **Line**

It has been three months since the two had begun this sexual relationship, and the two are right now within Johnathan's apartment.

"I-I think we should stop this," Rin said as she began to wake from unconsciousness.

"Oh, and why do you say that," he asked while slowly removing himself from her.

"Be-ahhh-because, this is getting too far, people will learn about it. And, I have a reputation to uphold, as a lady of standing, not some base harlot."

"Well then I guess we can stop, however if you do wish to feel this at least once more, take this ticket with you and go to our normal line on the metro at midnight," Johnathan said as he handed her a slip of paper.

"Yes, well I thank you for all you have done," Rin said as she rose and bowed, dressing and leaving the apartment with a slight limp.

"Well, it's time to tell the guys that there is going to be a new whore on the train and to save a car for just her," he whispered to himself after he heard his front door close.

 **Line**

It has been six months since she had ended interactions with Johnathan and since she was given the ticket for the "Midnight Train". Ever since she had ended it, she had been more stressed than ever, as she had gotten used to their near daily meet ups. She had tried to control herself, or at times give herself some relief, but it had not worked. She was still, however left with nothing changing and had decided it may be time to use her ticket. She stayed in her room for the day, debating with herself, before finally deciding and leaving for the station. She arrived shortly after and began to find her line, when she reached it, she had one last moment of hesitation before walking forward and waiting for the doors to open. Once she had stepped through, she was immediately bombarded with cheers from the men when they saw. She was slightly nervous due to the sheer amount of men surrounding her, but that did nothing to suppress the urges she got from all of the comments being made about her. She eventually reached the center of the car, and one of the men began to chant "Strip!", and soon the entirety of them joined in.

When the chanting had begun, Rin got a small grin on her face, knowing that she was in for a great time. She began by first removing her shoes, and she lowered her hands towards the hem of her sweater. She slowly began to raise it higher, revealing more of her slim, toned stomach to the crowd, before she finally stopped just under her chest. The crowd, getting excited from the show, began to get slightly rowdy from the fact that she had stopped, and some tried to reach forward to make her continue, but she moved away from them each time. After a few more minutes of teasing them like this, she decided it was time to move and quickly raised her sweater all the way over head, before tossing it onto the ground, the speed at which it was removed made her chest bounce deliciously within her black bra, with red stripes over the cups and a red bow between the two. The crowd cheered wildly at this, and the cheering raised in excitement, practically begging for her to continue. She once more lowered her hands, this time to her waist and began to slow process of unzipping her skirt. Once she had finished unzipping it she slowly began to lower it revealing more and more of what was hidden underneath it. What was first visible to the group were the black ties on either side of her hips, and finally the skirt was lowered enough for them to see the entirety of her final undergarment. The basic design of it was that of a thong, with a black coloring, with a floral design above where her lips are located and where her lips are is a black base with red stripes over it, with a hole right over her nether regions, showing them to everyone who was watching. When she had finished she was only dressed in her stockings with a black lace towards the top and her undergarments. The cheering only got louder at this, and they began to tell her to take off her bra and panties. She complied with their wishes and reached behind her to untie her bra and then released it from her hold to allow it to fall to the floor, and did the same with her lower undergarments, untying the sides and letting it too fall to the ground.

"Well come on, who wants to go first," she asked as the crowd cheered loudly at that.

The first person to walk forward was a man who looked to be about fifty years of age, once he had reached her he raised his hands up to her shoulders and goaded her down to her knees. Once she had gotten down she gasped at the size of the immense thirteen-inch length in front of her face, and could do nothing, but open wide for it. He looked down at her and grinned seeing the gaping mouth and the upturned eyes, wanting for him to start. He placed his hands on the sides of her head, and grabbed ahold of her tails, once his grip was secure he quickly rammed his hips forward, shoving his entire length into her mouth. She gagged briefly from the rough intrusion but eventually gained control of her breathing once more and began to use her tongue to massage what was in her mouth, and moaning to send vibrations along what was in her throat. The man began to moan as he pumped slightly faster at this and began to really lay into the bitch's throat. This continued for a few more minutes, with Rin gurgling every now and then, still not completely used to the size, until the man had finally reached his end. He sheathed himself completely within her throat and emptied himself, choking her slightly.

Once he had removed himself, she fell forward with her ass in the air. Another man of about thirty years of age came up behind her and began to rub his length up and down her slit. Without warning, he rocketed his hips forward and slammed into her with as much of his twelve-inch length as he could. He quickly began to ram himself into her, with her not raising her head from the ground due to the pleasure. Having enough of this, he pulled back until only his tip remained and then shoved himself into her, punching through her cervix, causing her to moan wildly, before finally lying her head down once more, drooling and with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The crowd began to cheer wildly at this.

"Show that bitch; give it to her harder; fuck that whore."

Having enough of this bitch after a few more minutes, he sheathed himself completely and released all of his seed within her. He removed himself and was replaced with one more man, this time a young man of about nineteen years of age, with a length of about thirteen-inches. He did not let her know what was going to happen, and just shoved himself into her ass. Regaining slight coherence due this, she screamed loudly and rose her head up, but using his unclothed foot, the man behind her pushed her head back to the floor. With his foot still on her head, he began to truly wreck her. He began to thrust harder and faster, with the bitch beneath him losing consciousness once more, and began to gouge out her ass, loosening it for the other occupants of the train. This continued for a few more minutes, with Rin letting out moans at random intervals, until he finally thrust himself into her ass as far as he could go and released himself.

The crowd seeing that she was not waking anytime soon, decided to just continue. Two men walked forward, both being in about their mid-fifties, with their lengths being about fourteen-inches each. One went in front of her and the other moved to stand behind her. They both reached down to hold her up, the one in front grabbed her by the base of her "tails" and the one behind her grabbed her by her thighs, both holding tightly to make sure that she would not fall. The two then thrust forward, going as far as they could, trying to punch through her. The two began to alternate thrusts, throwing her between them, impaling her further and further on each of their members, until the man behind her finally broke through her cervix and the one in front of her punched further down her throat. This lasted for a few minutes more before they finally reached their ends and sheathed themselves entirely, releasing their seed within her. The two removed themselves from her and two more men stepped forward to take their places. The man in front was a young eighteen-year old man with a ten-inch length and behind her was a man in his mid-forties with a thirteen-inch member. The young teen once again grabbed her by her tails and rammed his hips forward, while the man behind her shoved his entire length into her ass. The two moved in synch with each other, both holding her at an even length to make sure they could use her equally. They continued to pump back and forth for a few more minutes, before finally sheathing themselves entirely, and releasing their seed. They once again removed themselves and this time two men who seemed to be going onto sixty years of age, came up and picked her up, bringing her between two handrails next to the doorway, and tied her legs to them with their belts. She had awoken during this process, and just let them do what they want, however her eyes widened when she saw the size of them, both measuring at sixteen-inches each. When one went behind her and the other stayed in front of her she whimpered slightly feeling both of their heads poking at her ass and slit. She screamed when both rocketed into her, feeling the entire length of the man behind her within her ass, and the pure pleasure she felt from the man in front of her shooting through her cervix. The two began to ferociously pound up into her, trying to stretch her out even more. This continued on for about a half hour, until the two rammed up into her and filled both of her holes to the brim.

The two then untied her legs, as she fell to the floor and they dragged her back to the center of the car. Three men whose ages varied between twenty and fifty, all stepped towards with their members standing upright, with sizes ranging from twelve-inches to fifteen-inches. One of the men laid down on the ground, and moved Rin's body so that she was positioned above his member and then he dropped her down to impale her completely. She moaned softly at this, due to still being in a state of euphoria from the previous sessions. One of the two remaining men came up behind her and sheathed himself within her ass, groaning at the tightness of it even after the multiple uses. And the final man walked in front of her and grabbed ahold of her tails and, holding her head still, rammed himself down her throat. The three began to roughly use the girl between them. They continued to try to fuck this girl into unconsciousness and submission, showing her the pleasure that she came here for. The four continued with this for a couple more minutes, before the three men stilled with their members inside her and released their seed within her. They removed themselves with their seed flowing out of her, and left her laying on the floor.

She began to regain consciousness, as the final group of men stepped forward, the six remaining men ranging between sixty and seventy years of age, with all of their members ranging in size from sixteen to eighteen-inches. Once more, one of the men laid on the floor, however this time he raised her above himself with her back towards him and inserted himself into her ass. To stop the scream which ripped through her throat, another man came up and shoved himself into her mouth, gripping her throat with his hand. A third came around and shoved himself into her slit, while a fourth stepped over her and placed himself between her breasts, stroking himself with them. The final two came to her sides and goaded her to stroke them with her hands. The group continued to use her for the next hour, continuously swapping positions when one had finished. The group had finally reached the end of their reserves and they all removed themselves from her, surrounding her and stroking themselves to completion. The six then released at the same time, covering her in their seed, drenching her in it.

"I…will defi…nitely…come here…again," Rin said tiredly, smiling at them, before finally falling unconscious from the intense pleasure she had felt at the hands of the men around her.


End file.
